As with present designs of a threaded fillneck on top of a pressurized radiator surge tank, an overpressurization of the fluid above the standard pressure rating causes the automotive coolant fluid (glycol) to spew, upon activation of the standard pressure relief valve in the closure member, over the outside surface of the reservoir and possibly onto the engine. High temperature automotive coolant could cause a fire once it contacts a hot part of the engine. It could also cause a short circuit in the automobile electrical circuits which, in turn, could cause a fire.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fluid retaining wall around the threaded fillneck in order to collect the flui spewing out of the reservoir into an annular channel and guiding it to a drain outlet; and a location remote from the fillneck.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an overflow arrangement, as aforesaid, wherein a seal is provided between the closure member and the upwardly facing extremity of the fluid-retaining wall.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fluid retaining wall, as aforesaid, having a flange seal for facilitating a sealed relationship between a closure member and an upwardly facing extremity of the fluid retaining wall so as to retain hot automotive coolant within the confines defined by the fluid retaining wall and to prevent direct contact of the coolant with a hot engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an overflow arrangement, as aforesaid, wherein a drain connection is provided in the annular channel defined between the threaded fillneck and the fluid retaining wall for facilitating a removal of any fluid contained in the annular channel.